April 6th (FA)
朝食とも昼食ともつかない時間に、司と学食に向かった。 Between the hours of breakfast and lunch, I head towards the school dining hall with Tsukasa. 【司】「少し視線を感じるな」 Tsukasa: I can feel some people staring at us. 【孝平】「気にしないことにしよう」 Kouhei: Let's just ignore it. どうやら、女子風呂乱入事件は、一部の人に漏れているようだ。 It seems that the incident where I had entered the female baths had leaked to a group of people. 見られた副会長が吹聴するとは考えにくい。 I can't imagine the vice president saying anything about it. 【司】「会長か、かなでさんだな」 Tsukasa: It was probably either the president... or Kanade. 【孝平】「だろうな」 Kouhei: Probably. 入学前から時の人にはなりたくない。 I'd rather not become the topic of gossip before I even attend my first day at the school. カツカツカツ *footstep sounds* 【司】「お」 Tsukasa: Ooh. 【孝平】「どした？」？」 Kouhei: What is it? ちょっとうつむき加減の俺の目の前に、すらりとした脚が二本並んだ。 Staring downwards, I find myself gazing at a pair of slender legs. そこには…… It was... 【孝平】「うおっ」 Kouhei: Gah! 【瑛里華】「話があるから、食べ終わったら『穂坂ケヤキ』に来て」 Erika: I have something to say to you, meet me at the Hosaka tree after you've finished eating. 【孝平】「あ、ちょっと…」…」 Kouhei: Um, wait... 俺の声も聞かず、副会長は離れていった。 Without even listening to me, she left. …。…。 ... 周囲の視線が痛い。 The people's staring is starting to hurt. 時の人になりかけている。 I'm already becoming the topic of gossip. 【司】「チャレンジャーに幸あれ」 Tsukasa: All the best to the challenger. 【孝平】「胃が痛い」 Kouhei: My stomach hurts. 【司】「そう落ち込むな」 Tsukasa: Don't get so upset. 【司】「待ち合わせの場所が場所だし、い話かもしれん」 Tsukasa: The place where she asked you to meet is /that/ place... it might be good news. 【孝平】「なんでそうなる」 Kouhei: Why? 【司】「あそこは有名な告白スポットだ」 Tsukasa: It's actually a spot famous for love confessions. 【孝平】「枯れ木の下で告白されてもな」 Kouhei: Being confessed to under a withered tree huh... などといいつつ…… While I say that... 一目惚れ、の言葉が頭を何度もよぎった。 The words "love at first sight" resurfaced in my mind again and again. 【孝平】「と、ともかく、なるようにしかならん」 Kouhei: A-anyway, what will happen, will happen. 謝るべきところは謝り、誤解は解く。 For things I should apologize for, I'll apologize. For misunderstandings, I'll clear them. 告白は……されたら考えよう。 For a love confession.... I'll think about it. まずはさっさと飯を片づけることだ。 First off, I have to finish my meal. 【かなで】「こーへー！　ー！　おーい！」！」 Kanade: Kou-- hei! Hey! 遠くから元気な声がする。 An energetic voice calls out to me from afar. 【かなで】「こっちこっち」 Kanade: Over here! Over here! かなでさんがぶんぶんと手を振っていた。 Kanade ecstatically waves her hand at me. 呼ばれるまに近づく。 I approach her as she calls out to me. 【孝平】「ちょうどいところに」 Kouhei: You've come just at the right time. 【かなで】「なになに？」？」 Kanade: Hm? What is it? 【孝平】「風呂の噂、広がってるみたいなんですが」 Kouhei: The incident the bath, it seems to be circulating around. 【かなで】「ん、わたし言ってないよ」 Kanade: Hm, I didn't say anything. 【かなで】「そんなことより、一緒に食べよ」 Kanade: Never mind that, let's all eat together. とテーブルの上を指さす。 She says as she points to the table. 火のついたガスコンロ。 A lit stoveplate. そして鍋。 And a hot pot. 【孝平】「なんですかこれ？」？」 Kouhei: What's this? 【かなで】「鍋」 Kanade: A hot pot. 【孝平】「いや、それはわかりますが」 Kouhei: I understand that, but... 【かなで】「石狩鍋」 Kanade: An Ishikari hot pot. 【かなで】「鮭のブツ切りと大地の恵みの野菜がたっぷりたっぷり入った北の郷土料理でね、石狩川で…」…」 Kanade: It's a dish from my birth place where lots and lots of chunky salmon and vegetables blessed by the earth are put in. Actually, in the Ishikari river... 【かなで】「素手で鮭をしゃーって取ったの」 Kanade: They caught the salmon with their bare hands. 【孝平】「そりゃ人じゃなくて熊です」 Kouhei: That's what a bear does, not a human. 【かなで】「うん、惜しかった」 Kanade: Hm, close enough. 【孝平】「惜しくないです」 Kouhei: Not really. 【かなで】「能書きはいから、食べよう。わたしお腹すいた」 Kanade: Enough of boasting, let's eat. I'm hungry. 副会長を待たせてるんだが。 However, I'm making the vice president wait. 【孝平】「食べなきゃ駄目ですか？」？」 Kouhei: Do I have to eat this? 【かなで】「もちろん」 Kanade: Of course. 【かなで】「元気出してもらおうと思って、こーへーのために作ったんだからっ」 Kanade: It was made to cheer you up. ちょっと感動。 I'm slightly moved. 【かなで】「あそこの『学食の鉄人』が」 Kanade: ...by the school's Iron Chef. 厨房内では、なぜかい笑顔でサムズアップする鉄人。 Within the kitchen, the Iron Chef is for some reason grinning broadly and has his thumbs up. 間違いなく俺のためではなかった。 It is quite clear that it wasn't made for me. 仕方ない、さっさと片づけよう。 Ah whatever, let's just get this over and done with. 【孝平】「司もい？」？」 Kouhei: Going to join us Tsukasa? 【かなで】「大歓迎。どーぞどーぞ！」！」 Kanade: You're more than welcome! Feel free! 【司】「それじゃ」 Tsukasa: Well then. 【孝平】「加勢よろしく」 Kousei: Thanks for the assistance. 【司】「おう」 Tsukasa: No problem. 【かなで】「こーへーはいくら好き？」？」 Kanade: Kouhei, do you like salmon roe? かなでさんはお椀に具をよそいながら聞く。 Kanade asks as she fills my up bowl. 【孝平】「まあそれなりに」 Kouhei: I don't particularly dislike it. 【かなで】「……んじゃ、いっぱいかけて、と」 Kanade: ...There we go. 【孝平】「つか、石狩鍋にいくら？」？」 Kouhei: Wait, salmon roe in a hot pot? 【かなで】「サービスしてくれたよ。合うんだってー」ー」 Kanade: It was free, besides, he said it would suit the taste. 目の前にお椀を突き出される。 Kanade holds the bowl up to me. 山盛りのいくら。 A pile of salmon roe. いくらしか見えん。 In fact, I can only see salmon roe. いきなりの強敵だ。 This isn't going to be easy to finish. 【かなで】「いただきまーすっ」 Kanade: Itadakimasu. (This is a traditional Japanese saying for before a meal) むしゃむしゃごきゅごきゅ *eating sounds* 【孝平】「いただきま…」…」 Kouhei: Itadakima- 【かなで】「おかわりっ」 Kanade: Another bowl, please! 【孝平】「早っ」 Kouhei: Fast! 【かなで】「いっぱい食べないと大きくなれないよ？」？」 Kanade: If you don't eat a lot you won't grow up you know. 胸を張って言われた。 Kanade proudly says. そしてかなでさんは小さかった。 Says Kanade, who is small. 【孝平】「んじゃ、遠慮なく」 Kouhei: Well, I'm going to dig in then. がっと口にする。 I hastily put some in my mouth. 【孝平】「うまいな」 Kouhei: Wow, it's pretty good. 【司】「味はいんだが、多すぎないか？」？」 Tsukasa: The taste isn't bad, but isn't it a bit too much food? 【孝平】「これで何人前？」？」 Kouhei: How many people is this for? 【かなで】「五人前」 Kanade: Five people. こにいるのは三人。 There are only three people here. 【かなで】「大丈夫、もうすぐひなちゃんもくるし」 Kanade: Don't worry, Hina-chan is coming soon. それでも四人。 That's still only four people. 【孝平】「なんでそんなに頼んだんですか」 Kouhei: Why did you ask for so much? 【かなで】「んにゃー、ー、小さい鍋がないんだって」 Kanade: Nya-, there weren't any small pots. 【かなで】「これ裏メニューだから」 Kanade: Especially since this is from a secret menu. 裏メニュー。ー。 Secret menu... どこの小粋な料理屋だ。 What kind of restaurant is this? 【かなで】「しかも悪いお知らせがありますっ」 Kanade: But I have something bad to tell you. 【かなで】「わたしもうすぐお腹いっぱい」 Kanade: I'm just about full. 【孝平】「早くもっ！？」！？」 Kouhei: What?! 鍋は５分の１ほど減っている。 Only a fifth of the hot pot has been eaten. つまり８０％は残っている。 Meaning there is 80% remaining. 【かなで】「でも、お願いして作ってもらったもの、残しちゃだめだよね。人として」 Kanade: But this was made since I requested it, so we have to finish all of it. It would just be wrong to leave any behind. かなでさんの言うことはもっともだが……そろそろ副会長が。 What Kanade says is quite right... but the vice president... 【孝平】「負けられん」 Kouhei: Alright. 大急ぎで残りの具を胃袋にかっ込む。 I start stuffing the remaining food in my mouth. 【陽菜】「お待たせ」 Haruna: Sorry to keep you waiting. 【かなで】「おー、ー、ひなちゃんおいでませー」ー」 Kanade: Ah! Welcome Hina-chan! 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くんたちも一緒なんだ」 Haruna: Ah, Kouhei-kun you're also here. 援軍はありがたい。 Any reinforcements are welcome. 【司】「ノルマは一人１．３人前」 Tsukasa: Now it's one and a third portions for each person. 【陽菜】「そうそう。今、鉄人から麺をもらってきたから入れるね」 Haruna: Oh that's right, I'll put in the noodles I got from the iron chef. 【孝平】「ぐほっ！？」！？」 Kouhei: Guh!? 鼻まで鮭が遡上しそうになった。 I can feel salmon going to my nose. そんなことをやっている隙に、陽菜が麺を投入する。 While I'm choking, Haruna puts the noodles in. 【陽菜】「味噌ラーメンみたいだね♪」 Haruna: It's like miso ramen ♪ 【かなで】「やっぱりシメは麺アルね」 Kanade: Noodles are perfect for the end. 【司】「ノルマは一人１．６人前」 Tsukasa: Now it's one and two thirds portions... 増やすなよ！ No, don't increase it! 【陽菜】「いただきまーす」 Haruna: Itadakimasu! 陽菜は小さくガッツポーズ。 Haruna pumps her fist in the air cutely before digging in. 俺は、泣き言を言う代わりに、箸を口に運ぶことに集中した。 Instead of whining, I concentrated on stuffing the food in my mouth. 早食いと大食いの限界に挑戦し、なんとか鍋を制圧する。 Challenging the limits of how fast and how much one can eat, I have to somehow finish the hot pot. 【かなで】「おー、ー、ごちそうさまー！」ー！」 Kanade: O- I'm full-! 【陽菜】「おなかいっぱいだね」 Haruna: Me too. 【司】「うまかった。さすが鉄人だな」 Tsukasa: That was really good. Nothing less expected from the Iron Chef though. 【かなで】「こーへーはずいぶん急いで食べてたけど、おいしかった？」？」 Kanade: Kouhei, you were eating in quite a hurry... was it good? 残念ながら、中盤以降は味わってる余裕がなかった。 Unfortunately I didn't have any time for tasting what I had eaten from the middle stage of the battle onwards. 【孝平】「ごちそうさまでしたっ」 Kouhei: Gochisousama! (This is a traditional Japanese saying for after a meal) 【かなで】「こーへーっ！？」！？」 Kanade: Kouhei!? 学食を飛び出し、寮へと続く並木道を駆け抜ける。 I rush out of the school dining hall and dash through the avenue leading towards the dorm. 満腹状態には辛いが、それでも気合いで走りつづける。 It's quite difficult on a full stomach, but I still dash as fast as I can. 【孝平】「はぁ、はぁ……とうちゃ、く」 Kouhei: Haa, haa... finally. 無情にも、そこには誰もいなかった。 No one is there. What a cruel world. 代わりに、石を文鎮にして紙が置いてある。 Instead, there is a piece of paper placed under a rock. …。…。 ... 『いい度胸ね♪』 "You've got some nerve" 夕暮れのちょっと冷たい風が吹き抜ける。 A cool breeze sweeps past as the sun sets. 【孝平】「はは」 Kouhei: Haha. 笑うしかない。 Laughing is all I can do at the moment. 鍋討伐に時間がかりすぎたらしい。 It seems like the defeat of the hot pot took a bit too long. 無駄に謝るネタを増やしてしまった。 I've increased my apology list. その後。 Afterwards... 副会長を探して寮内を歩きまわるもの、空振り。 I wander around trying to look for the vice president in the dorm, but no such luck. 夜に女子フロアへ入るのはいろいろと危険だ。 Entering the girl's floor at night is dangerous. 【孝平】「参ったな」 Kouhei: Damn. ともかく、会って話をしないことには始まらない。 Anyhow, if I don't speak to her I won't get anywhere. もし会えたら、まず今日のことを謝る。 If I can meet her, I'll apologize for today first. 女湯突入は会長の悪戯だが、これも一応謝っておくべきだろう。 Entering the girl's bath was the president's prank but I guess I should apologize for it anyway. しかし、一目惚れってのはどうしたもんか…。…。 But, about the love at first sight thing... 会長のヨタだとしても悩ましいことこの上ない。 Even if it was just one of the president's idiotic jokes, it's still a very alluring thought. …。…。 ... 明日は始業式だ。 Tomorrow is the opening ceremony. 話をするチャンスはあるに違いない。 Surely there'll be a chance to talk to her then. Category:ChuuTranslations